1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed in general to communication systems and, more specifically, to systems and methods for real-time measurement of antenna performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “multimode device” is often used loosely in the wireless industry in the context of describing a mobile device. Within the “Third-Generation Partnership Project” (3GPP) family of technologies, and specifically in the case of a “Long-Term Evolution” (LTE) multimode devices, this can mean support not only for LTE, but also both for “Wideband Code-Division Multiple Access” and “High Speed Packet Access” (WCDMA/HSPA) and also for “Global System for Mobile Communication” (GSM) or “Enhanced Data Rate for GSM Evolution” (EDGE) also in the same device.
As with any new wireless technology, building coverage takes time and typically starts in high-density metropolitan areas. Mature technologies such as GSM provide the backdrop for service continuity in areas not covered by LTE. Furthermore, even in LTE covered areas, GSM is likely to continue to be utilized at least in the initial stages of deployment when LTE may not offer full support for voice services. In such scenarios a second fallback access network such as GSM or “Universal Mobile Telecommunication systems” (UMTS) may be needed.
The coverage growth model as outlined above takes advantage of multimode devices. These devices provide the ability to grow coverage in the needed increments while allowing the operator to provide seamless interworking with more mature technologies in areas where LTE is not present. Additionally, a multimode, multiband device allows an LTE subscriber to roam worldwide in other networks which may not yet support the LTE technology, perhaps using the GSM/EDGE capability in the device eliminating impediments such as technology islands and regions of limited usability.
Since LTE Release 8 requires the support at least two antennas for downlink (DL) reception, it is possible that selection can also be made between these available antennas for UL transmission not only for LTE, but also for other available technologies in a multimode device, such as GSM.